


Counting Stars

by frostedshadow



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: After Skyfall, Fluff, James is a bit of a cheese ball, M/M, Q in pyjamas with tea, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedshadow/pseuds/frostedshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q has plans to rule the world in his pyjamas with his tea… Or just do his job from the comforts of his home. James Bond has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sputniksweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputniksweetheart/gifts).



> Alright, this is a Valentines Day present to one of my best friends, because she is awesome. Also, I suppose this can be for all the other single people too :P
> 
> Also, I don't own James Bond, or the song Counting Stars by onerepublic.

Seven months in the real world isn’t a long time. For some people is passes in the blink of an eye. A mere blimp in the fabric of their everyday lives. Seven months was almost the time it took for a baby to develop in a woman’s womb, for a strong friendship to form, the time it took for a book to be written. 

All this was fine, so long as you lived in the real world. But being employed by MI-6 didn’t exactly classify as the real world. For an operative seven months was a small lifetime. There weren’t enough fingers on each hand to count the number of life or death situations an agent faced in seven months. 

It was a little different for the technical side. In the seven months since the attack on MI-6 headquarters, Q’s life had changed. Most things Q was glad for. The incredible budget to do whatever he damn well pleased with was one thing. The minions who listened to him was definitely another perk. While the company was sometimes questionable, Q enjoyed his work. He was mostly left to his own devices unless Eve or Tanner thought he needed a break. 

And really, life would be perfect. But then there was the damned questionable company. At first Q had thought nothing of it. It was only logical that 007 would think to seek Q’s company. While Q had not been there in person, he had been a presence at 007’s side through the whole Silva debacle. Truly Q didn’t mind 007. The older man was charming and intelligent. It was the other double oh agents that got to Q. They seemed to think that Q was a glorified technician who could be ordered around at will. 

But now was not the time to think of that. No. Q was in his own home for once. Well home was a loose term. It was a small apartment that held a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom, a workshop and a small living room. All of Q’s furniture and clothing lived in the place. Q had outfitted it with an excellent security system. The fact that three different double oh agents had been unable to get into his apartment before back up arrived had convinced MI-6 that Q did not, in fact, need to move. 

Despite Q’s living there for nine months, the place looked lonely. There was dust on most of the shelves. Any house plant that had been there would he had moved in had long since died. The only things that were moved with any frequency was the kettle and Q’s favourite mug. 

Q turned the television on. It wasn’t that he actually wanted to watch the damn thing, but he did appreciate the background noise. He turned on his laptop and left it on his coffee table. He only returned to is when his tea was made just so. Q curled up on the couch, and pulled a threadbare blanket over his pyjama clad body. 

Once the business of informing his second in command, R, that he would not be in for many hours, Q set down to work. Even before he was Quartermaster he liked to carve out some time every few months to work from home. In the months since the former M’s month Q hadn’t been able to quench his thirst of working at home. MI-6 was a wonderful work environment but it just wasn’t the same as working in nothing by pyjamas with a cup of tea within reach. 

Q’s fingers flew over the keyboard. The familiar click was music to his ears. He fell into the song of the keys. The news bleed away into the background. His tea sat cold and forgotten on his table as he fell into the lines of cold. 

He was so entrapped in the code that he missed the first warning sound. The second one was louder and more insistent. It demanded that Q acknowledge it. Q started from his stupor and sprang to his feet. He had just saved the code and shut his laptop when knocking akin to thunder could be heard. 

“Q?” James Bond’s voice cut through the oak door. Q let out a bark of relieved laughter. He stumbled over to the key pad and punched in his special code. The system unlocked the door electronically. He left his entry way and went to turn his kettle back on. His door groaned as it was opened. The distinctive squeak of James’ dress shoes rang through the air. 

“You know its not very safe to leave your door unlocked.” James commented dryly. Q ignored him and retrieved his mug from the living room. James dragged a bar stool away from the island in Q’s kitchen. He eased himself onto it and waited for Q to return. 

“Who said I did?” Q grumbled. He rinsed the mug then made a new cup as soon as the kettle sang. 

“You really weren’t kidding about the pyjamas.” James remarked. Q sighed. He leaned against his kitchen counter so he was facing James. His tea was cradled against his chest. 

“Its more the tea that I am concerned about.” Q replied dryly. He took a sip then glared at the agent in his kitchen. “What are you doing here 007?” 

“Can’t an agent visit a friend every now and then?” James asked innocently. Q huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Friends. Is that what we are calling it now? You aren’t even supposed to know where I live.” Q said. His shoulders slumped and he left the kitchen. James followed him into the living room. Q curled up on his couch again. James sat across from him in Q’s only easy chair. 

“Look I thought I would bring you a present.” James fidgeted in his chair. Q squinted at him; James Bond was calm and collected. He was trained to kill. He certainly did not fidget. 

“A present? For what occasion?” Q pondered. 007 had just been on a mission in Toronto. Q had personally decided his itinerary. There wasn’t really much space for 007 to sleep, let alone go shopping. 

“I can’t give you a present?” James asked. Q glared at him. He put his tea down and stared at James. 

“Not without reason. Cough it up.” Q held out his hand and waited patiently. James quirked and eyebrow and smirked. 

“Cheeky bugger.” He handed Q a small case. Q weighed it in his hand. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw James stand. Q opened the case and stared in confusion at the gun. The gun he had given James for his mission in fact. Q picked it up and checked it over. Everything was in place, nothing broken. 

“You brought back my gun in one piece.” Q said, wonder in his voice. He looked up just as James sat beside him. The agent’s shoes, suit jacket and tie were gone. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He smirked at the look of wonder on Q’s face. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Q.” James cupped Q’s cheek and leaned forward. The first kiss was a gentle brush of lips. Q stiffened then relaxed against James’ mouth. He grabbed the older man’s shirt and pulled him closer. Q demanded more from James, who deepened the kiss obligingly. Q moaned greedily into James’ mouth. James pulled away from Q’s mouth, gaining him a soft whine. 

“Greedy bugger.” James murmured fondly against Q’s temple. He kissed his was across Q’s temple and down his cheek back to the younger man’s mouth. He grinned into the kiss when he realized that Q’s clever fingers had pushed James’ shirt from his shoulders. James wrapped his hand around Q’s back and hoisted the smaller man onto his lap. Q straddled him eagerly. The younger man’s hands roamed across James’ body. 

“Am I allowed to ask what brought this about?” Q pulled away, breathless. James grinned up at him. 

“Shoot at a bit. Nearly died. And I realized that perhaps there were better ways to spend my waking moments.” James replied, his speech somewhat broken. He could feel Q’s enthusiasm through the thin cotton pyjama pants. The flush high on Q’s cheeks was enough to make James want to fuck him into the couch. 

“Well I am quite glad you didn’t.” Q leaned forward and grabbed James’ ear with his teeth. James hissed and wrapped his arms securely around’s waist. He hoisted his quartermaster into his arms and stumbled for the bedroom. After all, why use a couch when there is a perfectly good bed within walking distance. 

~~~ 

“I think that was my best present yet.” Q’s head rested on James’ chest. The rhythmic rise and fall of James’ chest was what Q’s breaths matched. He was spread across his bed, naked for once and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. James’ arm was thrown across his back. 

“Really? I might have to change that.” James purred. Q laughed and pressed his cheek tighter to James’ chest. James shifted his hold on Q and pulled the younger man closer. 

"Just so long as you don't die in between now and the next time." Q grumbled. James' laughter filled the small space. It was only then that Q really let himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, thats the closest I will probably ever get to a sex scene. Sorry, I am not comfortable with them.
> 
> Anyways, Happy Valentines day to you guys, whether you are in a romantic relationship, or one of awesome friendship.


End file.
